Your Princess BFF Is
by muff1n
Summary: The Fix-it Family visits Vanellope! (One-shot)


**Your Princess BFF Is…**

 **Hey everybody :D I'm back with another story! The Fix-it Family is heading to the internet, how exciting! This isn't based on the events of "He's Not Worth It" (my other story) but more of the movie itself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph/Ralph Breaks the internet.  
Reader: **_**everybody**_ **knows that!  
Me: Did you know old McDonald was a really bad speller?  
Reader: ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE  
Me: ._.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Another day has passed in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. It had just closed not too long ago, so avatars were already mingling about with their friends, having fun and spending all their time together until the sun rose. That wasn't the case for Ralph. Ever since Vanellope left _Sugar Rush_ for _Slaughter Race_ , he hasn't really been outside his game, because he had no reason to be, unless it was for a root beer at Tapper's. He had his bad-anon friends, but he only really talked to them whenever he needed support in accepting his role as a bad guy, but he had done so a long time ago, so there was no point. He had Felix and Calhoun, but they were so caught up in their relationship, and now they had 14 hyperactive children to deal with, so he was nothing more than a third-wheel, not that he didn't mind. As soon as Yuni Verse gave the "all clear," he'd wipe the mud off his overalls and head straight for his shack, drifting off to sleep. He basically stayed there all day and all night, unless they had their usual Friday gathering. It was a Saturday night, meaning tomorrow all video game characters would have the whole day to themselves. Anyone could do whatever they want. That was just what the Fix-it Family was going to do.

 **(In the Niceland Apartment)**

The _Sugar Rush_ racers decided to stay at _Fix-it Felix, Jr._ for the night since they didn't have to hold a roster race tomorrow morning. All 15 of them couldn't stay in one suite, of course, so some of them had to stay with the Nicelanders. They weren't too fond of it, but they did it for their Hero's sake. Candlehead, Taffyta and Rancis stayed with Calhoun and Felix because they were the 'special' ones. Candlehead and Taffyta shared beds, of course, but the candle-headed racer often took up the space, unintentionally pushing Taffyta off. The parental figures have taught her not to throw a fit, but to just get back up and go to bed. Rancis, however, did not have to worry about a thing, because he had a whole bed to himself.

Once Felix and Calhoun were sure all the children were asleep, they met in the kitchen, discussing what the large family should do all day tomorrow. Felix pondered on whether to include Ralph or not. He didn't see him as much anymore, unless when it was a quarter alert. Other than that, Ralph barely spoke to him. If he did, it was a one-word response. He knew he was still getting over the fact that Vanellope was gone – as Felix was getting over it himself – but he never expected him to shut anyone out. No, no, that can't be it!

Unless…

Ever since Felix, Calhoun and the racers became a family, Ralph began to grow quieter. Before they came along, him, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun – the Core Four – were ALREADY a family. They were the **perfect** family, for he couldn't ask for anything else. Now it just seemed like they didn't even care about her, which was so far from the truth. Felix and Calhoun loved the candy-haired rugrat as much as Ralph did, but unlike him, they had _plenty_ of other things to worry about. Felix often did feel horrible when he left Ralph out, considering he had obliviously done so for 30 years, and there was just nothing that could make up for it! Before his train of thought could continue, he heard a thud from the distance. The sound alerted his wife as well. The noise got louder and louder, and Calhoun decided to take action. She slowly arose, Felix following, and shifted towards the source of the noise. A bump on the leg took her aback, and appeared to be none other than Candlehead.

"Candle? What are you doing up this early?" Calhoun asked. "Those racing muscles need to recharge!"

"I have muscles?" Candlehead asked in curiosity. She flexed her arm and poked her nonexistent biceps, which were probably as strong as an uncooked spaghetti noodle. She shrugged and proceeded to answer the question. "I miss Vanellope! I always have these bad dreams, and I'll wake up thinking that she'll be right there to comfort me, but she's not! Because she's in that _stupid_ internet game!" She tried to hold in potential sobs while speaking, causing her to hyperventilate. To two parental figures bent down and comforted the racer.

"We miss her too, kiddo…" Calhoun consoled, "but we'll get to see her again January 25! That's two weeks from now! Those weeks will fly by in an instant!"

"B-but I wanna see her NOW!" the candle-headed racer whined, making the adults slightly cringe. "I-it's not the same w-without her! _Sugar Rush_ has no leader and no one's q-q-qualified to fill her shoes!"

"I know, Candle, but what else do you propose we d-" Felix couldn't finish his sentence, for he heard a door burst open and out came a crying Rancis and Taffyta. When they encountered Candlehead, the three all cried together.

"What's the trouble now?!" Calhoun asked, slightly agitated, yet somehow remained in a calm tone.

"I MISS VANELLOPE!" the two racers both cried in unison, causing the sergeant to inwardly groan to herself. "I know, we all miss her, but we just gotta be-!" she was interrupted once more when she heard a _ding!_ Which came from the elevator. Within seconds, 11 candy-coated racers came running in and stampeded the two parental figures. What the children said next didn't take the parental figures by surprise.

" **WE MISS VANELLOPE!"**

The two adults were lacking in sleep, so they were exhausted and exasperated with their children's current behavior. At this point, not even Felix bothered trying to fix this mess. If only there was a way to just summon Vanellope from the internet to here…wait…internet… _of course! The internet!_ Felix remembered the BuzzzPhones Ralph gave him and his wife not too long ago. He told them they could call anyone from anywhere, anytime, and that included Vanellope.

"…you guys want me to call Vanny right now and-"

"YES!" the children immediately cheered, seeming to forget their troubles, now making Felix and Calhoun wide awake. They couldn't help but smile at their joy. _Jiminey Jaminey._ He pulled out the calling device and pressed Vanellope's contact, patiently awaiting for her hologram to pop up. The _Sugar Rush_ children pushed the handyman aside to see their former president.

" _Hey, guys_!" Vanellope's hologram was beaming. They were surprised she was even awake, but they were not complaining. Felix and Calhoun shrunk to the back, they considered it was her and the racer's moment.

"We miss you so much, V!" Crumbelina said. "Why did you have to leave?"

"Without a goodbye, too?" Rancis added.

"I'm sorry, you guys!" Vanellope said, immediately feeling bad, "but _Slaughter Race_ just has so much to offer me!"

"Well that's great, because you're missing out on all the fun over here!" Gloyd teased.

"Huh?"

"He's right," Snowanna said. "because we got an update!"

"We got five new tracks!" Minty added, making the racers erupt into cheers again, but causing Felix and Calhoun to wince, clearly afraid of waking any of the Nicelanders up. "Wow, that's great, guys!" Vanellope said with half-fake enthusiasm, a part of her wishing she had stayed longer.

"We know, but that would've bored you eventually, too," Jubileena retorted, clearly aware of the events in Ralph and Vanellope's venture to the internet the married couple filled them in on. This made some racers snicker. Now Vanellope really felt guilt crossing her. The children detected her sadness, and immediately stopped.

"We're sorry, Van," Taffyta said, with the children's heads hanging low. "We're just still upset because you let go of everything you've worked for for 15 years because you got 'bored,' and now you just leave us all in the dust for some other game to benefit yourself. A little selfish, don'tcha think?"

Vanellope was at a loss for words.

"And yeah, I know things change, but we didn't want it to be like this! It's not the same without you, Vanellope." Silence filled the air between her and the group for what felt like forever, until she finally found her voice.

"I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to come visit me in the internet but if you do-"

"WHAT?!" the _Sugar Rush_ children cried, seeming to forget their previous conversation. "YES, YES, YES, PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_!" Vanellope couldn't help but smile in amusement at their sudden interest. "CAN WE, FELIX? CAN WE, CALHOUN? CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE?" The parental figures stepped out from behind. They both knew the answer, but they kept it lowkey.

"Sure, as long as you allow us to come with you."

"OF COURSE!"

"Then it's settled, we're heading to the internet."

"It's a date, then!" Vanellope exclaimed before hearing a voice in the distance.

"Hey, V, we're coming online again, a player just logged on!" _Who in monkey milk plays a game like this at three in the morning?_ The girl thought with an exasperated look. Her day was intense, the last thing she wanted was more gameplay. She turned back to her arcade family one more time, signing off with a salute. As soon as her holographic figure disappeared, the family cheered. Tomorrow was going to be a great day!

 **(The next day)**

Felix had offered Ralph to join him in meeting Vanellope, but he politely declined. He hadn't seen her in person in almost two months, and he was dying for that update day for her to come, so he decided to wait until then. "I don't wanna get in between your family bonding" was his excuse. Felix reminded him he was a part of the family as well, but the feeling wasn't mutual with him, so he declined again and shooed him off before he could protest any further.

The handyman ran to the port that was labeled _WI-FI_ , which was still blocked by police tape, even after two months. Surprisingly, the Surge Protector wasn't around to stop anyone. Calhoun and the racers were already there waiting for him. They carefully entered the port, not wanting to make the tape move the slightest tenth of an inch, which, the racers didn't even have to worry about. The family entered the router, and to their surprise, it displayed emptiness, and lifelessness. They waited a few moments, until they were all taken aback by green glows filling the area of the room, and a miniature Litwak walking to an interesting-looking hole that looked like it would lead him somewhere, assumingly the internet. The family took a hold of each other's hands, with Calhoun in front, and Candlehead in the back, slowly approaching the hole. Everyone was startled when the sergeant ascended about two feet in the air, and a yellow cylindrical box formed around her to her size, and she zipped off into the darkness. The children gasped.

"Tammy!" Felix called. He hopped onto the platform where she disappeared. He ascended just like his wife did, this time the box forming around him being blue. He was transported into the darkness as well. Eventually, the children followed suit after they shook off fear. They were finally going to see Vanellope!

 **(In the Internet)**

" _Oh my land…_ " Felix whispered. Oh my land was right. How were they supposed to find a child not much bigger than 4 feet in such a humongous place like this? It was too much for his 8-bit brain to handle! He was snapped back into reality when he heard Candlehead calling his name.

"Maybe that purple egg guy can help us! He's got on one of those hats those intelligent people wear." He whipped his head around to see that there indeed was an egghead Candlehead was referring to, who was housed in with a search bar in front, and the top labeled _Knowsmore_.

"Good idea, Candle."

They approached the intellectual with warm smiles, and he greeted the family in a bubbly demeanor, like he did with anyone else.

"Well, hello there! It appears you don't have a search history, so why not start one now? What can Knowsmore help you find?" The Fix-its pondered this. They had thought of saying _Slaughter Race_ , but from how Ralph described it, Felix and Calhoun decided to not step foot in the game, mostly for the sake of their kids. They decided to go narrow, so Felix finally spoke up.

"Vane-"

" _Vanity? Vanguard? Vanessa Williams?_ " Knowsmore started blurting out random guesses.

"No, Vanel-"

" _Vaneli? Vanilla? Vanellope?"_

"Yes! Yes! Vanellope von Schweetz!" Felix beamed lightly tapping the search button. He was slightly startled when the intellectual went into a colorful seizure when he searched.

"I found 1,830,000 results for _Vanellope von Schweetz._ I must say, you children look pretty similar to her!" Knowsmore said, going into conversation with the sugar children as Felix and Calhoun went into searching for what they wanted.

"We are – well, _were_ , from the same game as her, _Sugar Rush_ ," Swizzle responded. "Oh, how delightful!" Knowsmore beamed, oblivious to their frustration.

"Hm, what's this?" Felix asked, stumbling upon a result. It read _Quiz:_ _Which Disney Princess are You? | Oh My Disney_.

"Ah, it's a quiz that determines which princess relates to you the most, and that princess becomes your best friend!" Knowsmore responded.

"I thought Vanellope was a president though...?" Rancis spoke up.

"Yeah, but she is princess under code," Taffyta said. "Let's check it out!" She tapped the result, and a box huge enough to fit the whole family formed around them. "Thank you!" they all chirped to the intellectual. "You're welcome!" he said as they departed.

 _The kid has taught them well, indeed._

 **(In Oh My Disney)**

The family arrived in the family-friendly website. It was buzzing with cheers and screams they assumed were the majority of kids. A bunch of Disney characters were before them. As soon as they took in their surroundings, they realized they have been transported in front of a large curtain, with the words "WHICH DISNEY PRINCESS ARE YOU?" in big, bolded letters.

"Looks like we're here." Citrusella said.

A quiz was already in progress, since there was a netuser standing on the podium with a blue guy asking questions.

" _Someday I want to be…?"_ the blue guy asked. He awaited the user's answer, and she responded, "A fashion designer."

" _In one word, my style is…?"_

"Colorful."

" _I live in a…"_

"Apartment."

"Ooh, I get it!" Adorabeezle exclaimed, "we just have to pick the options that best describes Vanellope, and she'll appear behind that curtain!" The family smiled and nodded in agreement.

" _And your last question is, your favorite color out of the following is…?"_

"Blue!"

" _Your Disney princess BFF is…"_ there was a drumroll in midair. Even the fix-its awaited the user's results.

" _Tiana!"_

The crowd applauded the user. The curtain opened, revealing a woman in an elegant green dress, curtsying to the netuser.

"We are about to be sisters for life!" Tiana beamed, and the curtain closed in front of her and the user. A red button that said, "TAKE THE QUIZ!" appeared in front of each of the family members, letting them know a new session was available. They each pressed it.

" _Please make your way to the podium!"_ Blue Guy said. They complied. " _Your quiz begins…now! My favorite weekend activity is…?"_ the family remembered their goal: pick what best described Vanellope.

"Alone time!" Candlehead hollered. The family shot her a glare. "Candle, are you crazy?!" Taffyta hissed. "She hangs out with Ralph all the time!" "Sorry," she apologized, slowly pulling her hat over her in shame. However, it was too late. Candlehead's answer already went through.

" _Next question: The animal who will lead my inevitable royal parade is…?"_ The Fix-its didn't know how to answer that, for neither of them knew what her favorite animal was.

"A dragon…?" Calhoun reluctantly responded but went though. She cursed under her breath.

" _The most important quality I look for in a prince is…?"_

"Vanellope never needed a prince in _Sugar Rush_ ," Rancis said with a little sadness, but to his surprise, the " _I don't need a prince"_ button lit up and led them to the next question.

" _Which one of these outfits are you most likely to wear?"_ Blue Guy asked, and pictures of outfits were displayed.

"She'd most likely wear sweats," Citrusella answered, and the picture of sweats lit up and went through.

" _My favorite place to burst into song is…?"_

"I've never heard Vanny sing before…" Felix pondered as the " _I don't sing"_ option lit up.

" _My favorite hairstyle is…?_

"High ponytail, obviously," Taffyta said.

Next question.

" _Someday I want to be…?"_

"Most likely a CEO," Nougetsia said.

Next question.

" _In one word, my style is…?"_

"Fun?"

Next question.

" _I live in a…?"_

"Castle!"

Next question.

" _It's 4:00 P.M.! That means it's time to…?"_

"Take a nap."

Last question. One question away from seeing Vanellope!

" _My favorite color out of the following is…?"_

"GREEN!" the family yelled in unison.

" _Your Disney princess BFF is…"_ the drumroll started again. The fix-its crossed their fingers so hard that, if it were possible, they would break.

" _Vanellope von Schweetz!"_

Their eyes widened in disbelief. The crowd behind them erupted in cheers. She was known as the new princess, so she became popular easily. Vanellope was looking upwards, assumingly doing her cute signature pose.

"Let's have a super exciting adventure together, pal…s!" she looked down, so her eye level met the family when she realized more than one person was taking the quiz. She instantly recognized those faces. _No way…_ she was taken aback by their presence. The curtain closed in front of them. Once they got a chance, the Fix-it Family pounced on her. She was showered in hugs and kisses and lots of love. They stood up, all smiles.

"I can't believe you guys are here! Standing in front of me!" Vanellope exclaimed. "You're not mad about me not saying goodbye?"

"Who cares about that?" Sticky waved off. "We're just glad we're all here together!" Vanellope smiled, struggling to hold back a tear.

"How come you're out of _Slaughter Race_?" Calhoun asked.

"Apparently those updates came early, so I'll be off for a week," the child responded. The family cheered quietly, but then Vanellope noticed a certain someone was missing. "Hey, where's Ralph?"

"He decided not to come," Felix said sadly. Vanellope's smile faltered. But she kept her spirits up. At least there were some people who cared. The conversation was interrupted by a voice from the side.

"Would you like to introduce us?"

All the Disney Princesses stepped out from behind and revealed themselves.

"Ladies, these are the people I've been telling you about, my family!" Vanellope said, gesturing towards the arcade characters. They forced a nervous smile and a small wave. "And guys, these are the Disney Princesses!" Vanellope continued, gesturing towards the women, who seemed twice as welcoming.

"Pleasure to be in your presence!" Snow White said.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I go back to the arcade for a week, don't you?" Vanellope asked politely. Both the Fix-it Family and the princesses gasped.

"Vanellope, ever since you have become a part of this quiz, a lot of people have been turning out to be you!" Belle confronted. "We can't risk that!"

"Well, clone me or somethin' I dunno!"

"And what about Shank and Yesss?" Rapunzel asked.

"I can count on you guys to tell them that I'm gone!"

The princesses suddenly huddled into a circle, which left Vanellope and the Fix-it Family with dumbfounded looks. After a few moments passed, they turned their attention back to the group.

"We decided we'd let this one slide," Mulan affirmed. "It would be nice to see your family again!" Moana said. "Thank you guys so much!" Vanellope squealed, hugging every princess.

"Just don't get into any trouble," Ariel said, winking, making all the other princesses laugh.

"I won't!" Vanellope replied, not quite catching the joke. "Bye, ladies!" They waved to the family until they were out of sight.

Before the family left, they visited Yesss. Ironically, she had a cloning device.

"I only use this baby for emergencies, and love is a _**HUGE**_ emergency!" the algorithm stated.

She then cloned Vanellope perfectly from head to toe. "It's like looking into a mirror!" Vanellope exclaimed, testing some random movements, with her clone doing the exact same. It was an amusing sight to Yesss and the Fix-its. Yesss sent the clone off to Oh My Disney, and the family thanked her as they departed.

The fix-it family made their way back to Game Central Station, talking, laughing, catching up on news, and it was the best week of Vanellope's life.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I meant to publish this January 11 because two weeks from then would be January 25 (which Vanellope said her update day would be in the movie lol), but my schedule was full, but here it is. R &R! See ya next time!**


End file.
